Working for Uchiha Corp
by LadeA3
Summary: Sasuke is pres. of Uchiha Corp. in japan. When he needs an assistant. One Hyuga is perfect for the job. What was suppose to be a one night stand will soon become more for the Uchiha. When he learns about her past and she learns about his bet?
1. Interview

_**Interview**_

Sasuke sat in his office, thinking. He was trying to figure out how he was going to make a deal with the Nara's Industry. If they started a monopoly they would conquer the clothing and technological industry. But he was now short one, very important, employee. He had to hurry and find a secretary that would work and be able to adapt, quickly. His recent secretary had now been moved to his brother's industry in America. Uchiha Corporation was becoming a universal business but the Uchiha shortage had made it limited. He sat as he waited. He had several interviews in line and hoped that one of these people would be Uchiha material.

"Mr. Uchiha, the first person is here for the interview,"

"Hinata, are you ready?"

"Yes, Neji, I'm waiting for you," Hinata called to her cousin. Neji was her best friend, cousin, brother, and the only one she truly trusted.

"Oh," he smiled, as he walked down the steps, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you were making sure you looked perfect for your photo shoot, today,"

"I'm sorry being a model is work," he said. Ever since he entered the modeling agency; he has been an amazing success. He was the youngest and most successful person in Japan, other than Sasuke Uchiha. He and Sasuke Uchiha are in, and have always been in, competition for anything and everything. One would win the sexiest guy; the other would win most successful. It was a never ending battle. Neji was a little worried as of why she would go for an interview for the Uchiha Corporation, but she needed the money. Her recent job was stressful and demanding without the pay to satisfy her basic needs, all the time. Neji said she should become a model, but she didn't want all that attention that Neji gets now. He has no personal life. Since their father/uncle died; they've relied on each other for support. Neji was so much more supportive and sweet now. She really cared for him, just as he did for her.

"Let's go," he said finally. Hinata liked the simple life, but when she was with Neji that never happened. They were, usually she was mauled out the way while other females threw themselves at her cousin. Today she prayed that didn't happen. They got in the limo and went on the ride.

Sasuke pushed the elevator button viciously and persistently. He was unsatisfied at the people who had applied for the job today. He had one more applicant and hoped she would be the right one for the job. He had not seen her file, but needed some fresh air, so that's what and where he was going. He needed to get the stress of an unsuccessful day off his mind.

He got on the elevator, got off the elevator and walked outside. He hated the smell of people around him smoking, the smell of smoke disgusted him, but the chill of the wind on his face made him ignore it. He watched as the bitter gray clouds started to pour down their anger as well. The tears of the clouds washed down on both Sasuke and everyone else outside faces.

Sasuke watched as a limo pulled up. He watched as the driver walked around the car and opened the door.

'High-class, huh?' he thought.

A female walked out. She wore a simple black shirt, and a white buttoned up shirt. With two buttons unfastened. She wore simple black shoes, and black pantyhose. Sasuke watched as the man held the umbrella over the females head. He walked her to the door and Sasuke couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful.

Sasuke scurried to catch her at the elevator. He was able to catch her. He entered the elevator and noticed he was soaking wet. He slapped himself mentally. He looked uncivilized. He wondered what she was doing here.

"Hello," he heard her murmur, barely audible.

'Is she talking to me?' he looked around and noticed he and she were the only ones in the elevator.

"Hello, ma'am," he replied politely.

He noticed a small blush appear on her face.

'She's about to make me melt, damn, people shouldn't look like this,' he thought.

The elevator stopped. He pulled his hand out to inform her she could leave first. 'I hope to see her again,' he thought.

He walked back into his office. He started to worry he wouldn't find a person for the job. He didn't think it was so difficult, to be a secretary and not drool over his every motion.

_Or maybe it was._

"The last person is here, sir," Sasuke most trusted supervisor spoke.

"Thanks, Naruto, send them in," he said staring at his computer.

Sasuke now decided he should pull out the person's file. He noticed that she was of Hyuga descent. 'Interesting,' he thought.

He had not noticed that the female had walked into his presence.

"Excuse me," he heard her murmur. Then his thoughts went to a halt. 'That voice,' he thought.

He quickly turned his head to see the female that he saw not too long ago on the elevator.

"Hello, Miss…."

"Hinata…Hinata Hyuga," she finished reaching out her hand towards him.

"Yes, please sit down," he offered accepting her kind gesture and shook it.

"Sure," she politely accepted.

Wow, was all he could think. How was he suppose to interview her if he couldn't get past seeing her face?

"So…why do you think you should be hired for Uchiha Corporations?" he asked finally.

"Because I believe I have the qualities and skills that will be a great asset to this company," she stated confidently.

'Confidence, Beauty, Charm, huh, what other qualities does she have?' he thought.

Sasuke was able to get through the interview without tripping over his words too many times. But he really didn't care for the interview. He didn't care if she wasn't qualified; she was going to be hired and by the end of the month. He would have had slept with her. Then he would probably fire her. He didn't need that on his résumé or reputation. Besides she was related to his rival, Neji Hyuga. This would be the perfect payback. Since he didn't know of anybody Neji was dating; why not go at somebody he was even closer to, and the fact she actually looked good didn't hurt either.

This is going to be fun, he thought.

"Okay, Miss Hyuga, there is no point in making you wait for a phone call, you're hired," he said smirking.

She smiled and said, "Thank you," sweetly.

"You'll start tomorrow. I'll make sure to show you the ropes and trades of Uchiha Corp, but all you have to do is follow my orders and they'll never be a problem," he said with a mischievous grin hovering over his face.

"Okay," she said slowly, skeptical, because she knew his words had an underlining meaning she didn't know about yet..

"No reason for fear everyone here is like family," _a real close family, he added mentally._

Sasuke led her outside and waited for her ride to reappear. He watched as she entered and disappeared as quickly as she came.

'Yes now this is why people come to work,' he thought, 'for the _pleasure._'

T.B.C

Another thought that just came to me. Review for Continuation.


	2. Approach

Ages

Hinata 21

Sasuke 21

Neji 22

_**The Approach**_

Sasuke walked back to his desk. His mind started to wonder how he would approach the Hyuga girl. He wondered if it would take as much work as he was putting into it.

She seems innocent and easy. This shouldn't be too difficult, he thought. He stopped when he heard a voice call him.

"What is it, Naruto?" he asked curiously.

"So you hired Hinata," he said with a grin.

"Yes, so, she had a good résumé and has _some experience_,"

"I saw the way you looked at her. You had those lustful eyes you use to have for Sakura,"

"I had and never will have any eyes for _Sakura,"_ he said the name in disgust.

Naruto snorted.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Yes, you were just mad because everyone else got in her pants before you did," he said laughing.

"Yea whatever, but as I recall I got it before you did,"

"Yes that is true, but how much you want to bet that I can get the Hyuga before you can,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's your face," he said laughing.

"Ummm, I accept, and when I bed the Hyuga I'll let you have her. She'll be no use to me anymore,"

"Oh really, don't worry I'll make sure to be the first…I also heard she is the cousin of the model, Neji,"

"And, that is what makes it even better I'll make him suffer too. I'm telling you this will be fun and humorous,"

"You're crazy, yo," he said walking away.

Sasuke decided he knew he would have to hurry with the Hyuga because she was blocking him from doing his work.

Hinata walked into her house. She usually was alone when Neji was at a photo shoot. He would soon be bombarded by fans. It was a good thing he was strong, because he was always able to stand with not too many injuries, but he would come home soar a lot.

Hinata sat on the couch and turned on the television; when she heard laughter coming from inside her home. It was Neji and someone else,…another female. It was his fifth one this week.

She wished he wouldn't use these women. But the truth was they didn't care either because they got to say they had sex with Neji Hyuga. He was so protective of her but with anyone else…

"Hey Hinata," he said.

She looked at him in frustration.

"I'll meet you upstairs, alright," he said to the woman, kissing her softly on the lips. She only stared disgusted as the woman walked up the stairs.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't get the job or something?"

"Neji, why do you bring so many women in and out of the house? There are more women in here than women getting mammograms a year. What if you catch something or get one of them pregnant?" I said giving him all the facts of what celebrities have to watch out for everyday because it's hard to know who you can really trust.

"I don't bring them all here," he whispered, "I mean…" he slapped his forehead.

"No, don't, I'll be just like you. I've been abstinence for my years because I knew I wouldn't find someone who I would want to spend my life with but this new job. Yes, this new job will change that…you should have seen the way the guys were looking at me, the way the girls envied my walk. I loved it; I see why you do it so much. I thought you would want to know, so don't be surprised, okay. I'll leave now because I'm sure you want to be alone," she said while running past him.

"Hinata!" she heard him yell.

She knew what she said would probably eat at Neji until she came back home so he could explain himself. She knew she wouldn't become a slut to prove a point to her cousin. Besides Neji was smarter than that and he probably saw through her act but his emotions might have been louder than his brain.

She started to slow down her pace because she really didn't know where she was going. She started to think of what she would do for the next few hours. She wouldn't go home until about midnight or one. Neji would be up until she came home, worrying, hoping she was alright.

She watched the street light turn green. She stopped and waited for a passage for her to walk through. She watched as a car pulled up and stopped. It was a black Aston Martin DBS. The tinted window rolled down revealing an empty passenger seat.

"Need a ride?" the voice asked

Hinata froze at the familiar voice. She lowered her head and saw Sasuke, the man who had interviewed her this morning. She knew his type, just like Neji wanting to get into woman's panties.

"Sure," she said.

Won't this be fun, she thought.

That was easier than I thought, Sasuke thought.

"So..." trying to start small talk, "What were you doing walking alone at this hour,"

"It's nine,"

"Exactly,"

"Am I supposed to have a bed time?"

"No," he defended, "I was just curious. You seem to be the one who wouldn't go out in pitch darkness walking around, that's all, especially not alone," he stated.

"If you want to know I needed some air, and you don't need to take me home that's what I am avoiding,"

"Why?"

"I'm teaching someone a lesson,"

"Really, what is that?"

"You are a curious one, but with all due respect that is none of your business,"

"Don't worry I understand," he said plainly.

"Where were you headed?" she asked

"I was going to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"A little but I don't want to burden you,"

"Don't worry about it," he said calmly.

Sasuke stopped the car. They arrived at one of the fanciest restaurants in Japan.

'Umm…he's shows off the fact he has money and class and…oh he is a gentlemen," when he opened the door for her.

She politely said, "Thank you," and walked with him to the door. He opened the door once again.

"You were coming here by yourself?" she asked, surprised.

"No," he said, "I wasn't coming here today, but somebody as yourself deserves more than ramen.

'High-classed, kind, and a good actor,' she thought, interesting.

They both ate their food, had small conversation, just getting to know each other, sincerely.

It was know about eleven. Sasuke didn't want to leave Hinata alone but she didn't want to go home.

"We can go to my place?' he suggested.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Are you seducible?" he countered.

'Bold, too,'

"And no I'm not trying to seduce you," _**yet**_, they both thought and added mentally.

He drove both he and she to his house. It was the average house, small, simple and plain. Hinata walked in slowly and suspicious. Because her cousin was a womanizer; she had learned the tricks of the trade. She looked around observing. He took her jacket and put both hers and his in the closet near the steps.

'Put my coat up, ummm, must think that I plan to stay…a lot longer than I expect to, he's predictable,' she thought.

He walked into the next room and signaled her to follow him. He sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Nothing in particular," she stated plainly.

"Okay," he started to flip through the channels, quickly.

'This is different. Is he serious?'

"What time do you want to go back home, I'm sure Neji will be worried sick about you?"

"I don't know sometime after midnight.'

"Okay, no problem. I was just…" he stopped, "nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing it isn't important,"

'What was he thinking? What was he going to ask?'

"I want you to know that if you need anything you can always count on me," he said.

'What, is he serious?'

"Okay thank you, but…why?"

"Hinata, I know you know me as Sasuke Uchiha, head of Uchiha Corp, but most do not know my personal life, and for some reason I find you attractive. Sometime soon when you feel comfortable around me I would like to start a relationship with you."

"I guess, we'll see now won't we. I can admit you're kind of cute, but your playboy attitude is played out and I know it well,"

Sasuke looked at her in shock. Had she seen through his act? But for some reason he was sincere when he spoke.

He didn't know what to say. He hadn't met someone like her in all of his years. She was resistant. Most would already have beaten him to the bed or would have given him at least some head on the car ride to his place. He knew her innocence would make her objective at first but to say she knew already what he was after one thing was surprising and hurtful.

"And what playboy act are you speaking of?" he asked casually, hoping she wouldn't since his surprise.

"Hmm, funny, cute, bold, and rich, you're one of a kind Mr. Uchiha. I guess that is why everyone is after you,"

"Everyone?" he interrupted raising one eyebrow.

"No, not me, you're not my type. Besides if I gave you my heart you would most likely break it into as many pieces as possible," she said sad but serious.

"That hurt," he said playfully grabbing his heart.

"Exactly, everything in your life is a joke because you have nothing to lose. But me being close to you wouldn't taint my reputation as Hinata Hyuga but start it. Then I wouldn't just be Neji's cousin. I would be Sasuke's one night stand. There was always one thing I wondered about men like you, but you're different you come after me and I'm sure you can tell by my stance that I am a virgin. But I know most would go after ones who are easy unless you think I am one of those whores." She smiled. "Thank you for your time Uchiha but I rather stay somewhere else, besides I should go home," she said looking at her watch.

"Wait, if you believe that I am not for real just don't weed me out, alright, at least not yet,"

"I'll think about it, besides guys like you don't get attached because you're afraid your heart will get stepped on,"

"Damn it," he whispered, "Not even close," he smiled, hoping that she wouldn't sense his disappointment and frustration.

Sasuke wasn't upset at his failure but intrigued by it. He knew now he had to be the first. It would be good for him to teach her, why and what good came out of being his choice of a _'sexual partnering'. _

I'll get her one way or the other. She may have not been who I thought she was but….

I could use her job as a persuasion, no, then that'll just prove I couldn't get her on my own and it isn't as if she needs this job if Neji is her cousins. I never been this excited, since….since I don't know when.

Hinata walked around every corner slowly and carefully. She waited a few minutes before she entered her home. She noticed that the living room light was still on. He's still up, she thought. She wasn't surprised he didn't come looking for her. He knew he was the cause of this and if he followed her he might lead her to not come back again. She remembered once before….

_Neji had pissed her off. She walked off and out of the house. He came out of the house running. He was angry at he for leaving while he was talking to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the house. She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. _

"_Let go of me you're hurting me,"_

"_Stop struggling maybe it won't hurt…so much,"_

"_Let…Go," she hissed._

"_Shut up," he hissed back. Hinata laid on the ground in shock. He had just slapped her. Her face still stung from the pain. Neji looked at her than his hand._

"_Hinata…I'm…I'm so sorry,"_

_Hinata got up and ran away as fast as she could. The tears flowed heavily down her face. She knew that he was rude and disrespectful, but she never knew that he would hit her. Eventually she moved into her own one bedroom apartment._

_She didn't move back with her cousin until 8 months after the incident. He was very sincere and broken. She had never seen his face so depressed. She gave him another chance and since then he was a totally different person. He was so much kinder and sweeter._

She walked into the house and saw Neji sitting on the couch with his head between his knees and his hands covered his face. She closed the door silently.

"Neji?" he looked up and looked relieved.

"Hinata…y-you're back? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Neji what about you, you look a mess?" Neji had red eyes and forming bags under his eyes.

"No I'm great now that you're home…I thought you might not be coming back," he said sadly.

"I was just upset that you always bring…"

"I know and I'm sorry I'm going to try my best to stop…I'm going to try my best, I promise,"

His eyes were so genuine and pure.

"I believe you…"

"Where were you? I was sitting here about to lose my mind,"

"I can't tell you," she said playfully.

"This is serious…did…did…you...um…" he said slowly unsure of what to say.

She didn't understand why it was so hard for him to ask this simple question.

"No, Neji, I didn't and I was with Sasuke,"

"S-Sasuke, the Uchiha?"

"Yes, I know no other Sasuke," she stated.

"What…Why…" he couldn't think of what to say.

"If you are asking once again no,"

He sighed in relief.

"My past is my past. I rather if it not come back to haunt me,"

Yea, you remember when I said I left for about 8 months. Well, I needed money for my apartment so I took the job as a prostitute. One of my old friends showed me the ropes, and I learned quickly. It wasn't easy at first, it wasn't easy at all. Most were horny abusers, but I lasted without too many _physical scars._

Neji found her on one of those _rough days_. She laid down in a dark alley way, beaten, raped. She tried not to remember those days of when she was something that she didn't need to be. But then again it was her only option. She never had the strength to let any other man in after that. She never thought something so precious could be used to hurt her. But she used it for pay. I guess I'm no different.

So when she told Sasuke she was a virgin, she lied.

"So where is…?"

"I told her to leave, when you left."

"Oh,"

"I told you I would try," he looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Neji," she said also smiling.

They both hugged.

"Please stop leaving. I'm beat; come on let's go to bed." He stretched his arms and yawned like some kind of hippopotamus.

"Sure,"

T.B.C

Please review….took me forever to write this….whoa (wiping sweat of forehead.)


	3. Protective Attraction

_**Protective Attraction**_

Hinata had been working for Uchiha Corp. for about two weeks now and she had never seen so many horny, over-indulgents, incompetent, and ostentatious men in her life. They were man whores, simply, and she was there newest target. 'Her innocence'; they called it attracted them to her they said. She just told them how would a kick in there 'balls' attract them to her.

Most left her alone now especially with that threat, but one blond headed one was very persistent. He always asked her for a date; he was so adorable. She finally decided to accept.

They went to a ramen restaurant call Ichiraku. It was a very nice small place. She enjoyed herself with the yellow head until he insisted on sleeping with her. That ended on a bad note, obviously.

Hinata went to her enclosed office space and turned on her computer, when she heard a knock on her wall.

"Yes," she said venomously because she had an idea of who it was.

"Hinata?" a blond haired boy looked into the small cubicle

"That's my name don't wear it out, seriously,"

"Look I'm really sorry about last night I don't know what came over me,"

"Your hormones, obviously,"

"I'm being serious here I actually like you," he started to rub the back of his head looking up into the air thinking of something else to say.

"Are you done, because I have work to do," she again said venomously

"I hope you'll give me a second chance, Hinata," he said softly as he walked out of the cubicle.

Hinata looked sadly after him. She wanted to apologize for her rude behavior but she was tired of feeling like a pushover all the time. She exhaled, (anime style with little bubble coming out.)

"Hey, Hinata," she heard her superior say.

"Sasuke, sir," she added quickly remembering he was her boss.

"Don't worry you can call me Sasuke, remember you've been to my house. You call me whatever you like," he said winking at her.

'Is something wrong with his eye, because I know he isn't winking at me?' Hinata thought inwardly ready to punch him dead in his face. She already knew why he was doing this she'd seen it. She heard Naruto hit the side of the wall when he said house; they made it to obvious. She laughed at their immaturity, or too much maturity (sike).

"Oh remember the meeting, today; we have to be ready," he said seriously, now.

"I would but I seem to keep getting interrupted…" she gazed her eyes over to him with _a leave me the hell alone look then I'll get my work done._

"I'm sorry, that's why I hired you because you are a no nonsense worker," he said grinning ear to ear.

'Yea, and because my breast stuck out farther than a rabbit's buck teeth,' she thought.

She sat at her desk and noticed there was no one else who could bother her now.

"Sasuke!" a male yelled out angrily.

"Yes, Naruto," he turned around with an evil grin on her face.

"Y-You…D-Did…you,"

"Why?"

He sighed and wiped non existing sweat off his face.

"No, because you would have been rubbing it in my face by now," he smiled.

"Your point,"

"I don't think we should do this anymore,"

"What?" he looked at him stupidly.

"Use Hinata,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it; she's a great person and shouldn't be used by guys like us,"

"Guys like us?"

"Yes,"

"You almost sound like you care,"

"Maybe I do," he heard him whisper.

"Hmmm…Oh, have you fallen for the Hyuga?"

"No, never, I just think we shouldn't use…"

"Come on you shouldn't be avoiding this challenge, it'll be fun; besides, when I'm done with her I promise I'll give her to you, consider it an early Christmas present."

"Fine, that was a waste," he whispered stomping out of his office.

Sasuke had to admit he wanted to beat Naruto but did he want the girl first for something else.

It was now time for the meeting. She and Sasuke sat on a small circular table beside each other. It had five chairs but two were occupied by her and Sasuke

"Okay this shouldn't be too hard me and Shikamaru have history as long as we state or point quick and easy…we're good," he dragged on the last part of his statement because he stared at the three people that had just entered the room.

One of them was very chubby and held a bag of chips in his hands. He had red circles swirling on his cheeks. He had spiky light brown hair and narrow eyes. He sat on the right of Sasuke while Hinata still positioned on his left. The second one also had light brown spiky hair but his cheeks had red isosceles triangles going downward. His eyes were narrow and sharp; he was of a more muscular body type than the first one. He sat on the left of Hinata. The one that sat at the head of the table was obviously the owner of Nara's Corporation. He has black spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail. His narrow sliver/gray eyes looked bored but serious. He wore stud earrings. His body type was an average muscular.

"Good Afternoon, there are no time for games so let's begin," the one who Sasuke addressed as Shikamaru. The others name were addressed as Choji and Kiba. Hinata noticed from time to time that Kiba eyes would stare at her. Then Hinata would notice that Sasuke would give him an evil look of back the hell off.

All Hinata could think and feel was tension.

"Thank goodness that's over," Hinata said, wiping fake sweat off her cheek.

"Yes, we made the deal. Nice job."

"Thanks," she said politely because this time he actually sounded sincere.

"Hello, Ms. Hyuga," Kiba said bowing kissing her hand.

"Hello, Kiba," she didn't feel like being formal, "Call me Hinata,"

"Okay Hinata I was curious would you go somewhere outside the workplace with me,"

"No, I'm sorry but she is a little busy," Sasuke interrupted.

"I can deal with a little,"

"Well she has a lot of work," she noticed the grin on Sasuke's face grow.

'What is he doing?'

"You're very protective of our lady Hinata here aren't you?" Kiba said with a grin on his face.

Sasuke just looked at him with a walk away now face.

"Okay you give me a call when you and your boyfriend aren't together,"

"What was that?" she asked angrily, as he walked away.

"Nothing, look dogs like that don't deserve you,"

"And you do?"

He stared at her blankly with a stupid expression on his face.

"Look I'm s-"

"Save it because I don't want to hear it," she started to walk away out the door.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her.

"Home, duh," she said sarcastically.

"Don't you want a ride?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke couldn't take no for an answer. She walked rather quickly to be in heals. He had to walk almost 2 blocks to get his car. He needed to hurry or he would lose her. He got in his car and drove to the place where he last saw her last.

"She's gone," Sasuke was truly worried now. It was too dark for her to walk home by herself.

He drove around searching for her.

Twenty minutes had now passed and Sasuke had no idea where she was, but when he noticed a man standing assertively as if he didn't want any disturbance. Sasuke got a worried look and suspicious look on his face.

"He got out his car and could hear a female barely screaming stop.

'Hinata,' he thought. Now Sasuke was unhappy.

He walked up to the man and punched him dead in his face. BAM! He's done.

Sasuke walked down the wide alley way and watched as three men hovered over Hinata's motionless body. One lay on top of her ripping off her clothes. The other was kicking her body almost as if he was trying to see if she was going to move. While the other stood back leaning on the garbage asking 'when he was going to get a turn.'

Now, Sasuke was angry. He was the 'Incredible Hulk' mad.

He walked over and pushed the guy on top of her off and punched the one kicking her in the face. (Knocked out a few teeth) The one that stood by the garbage bin ran. Sasuke didn't have time to deal with these clowns as the two started to get up. He just started to walk away with Hinata in his arms bridal style.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata, please forgive me," he whispered as he moved the hair that was in front of her face. Her body was badly bruised. Her body was so fragile; he held it like a precious new born child. Her blood covered her body and her swollen eyes were shot tight.

Sasuke could feel a tear leaking through his eyes.

'No I don't care about this girl? Why am…Is that a tear, damn it I'm getting attached?' he thought.

He placed her lightly in his car and drove her to his house. He had a better medical care than the best hospital in Japan.

"I'll save you, Hinata even if it costs my life," he whispered as he sped to his home.

T.B.C

Review Please for continuation. Hoped you liked the chapter


	4. You're Right

_**You're Right!**_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly; the heavy lighting blinded her at first. She closed them quickly until she adjusted. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She noticed black spiky hair next to her.

'Sasuke?' she thought, still confused.

She grabbed her head and felt the room starting to spin. She couldn't remember why or where or how she got here. She sat up from the bed and tried to get up, but her head throbbed.

'Ah…' she winced in pain. She looked at the clock beside her it read 4:00 am.

She got out of the bed slowly. She looked around for the kitchen or the bathroom. She found the bathroom and walked towards the sink. She opened the cabinet that was over the sink. She splashed some water on her face and grabbed the Advil in the cabinet. She opened the bottle and shook out two pills. She popped them in her mouth and placed her lips against the running water.

She sat on the toilet because her head started to throb again. She looked down at her clothing. Her clothes were dirty and torn. Hinata's head shot up. Her mind had started to show flashes of what had happened only a few hours ago. She grabbed her head in pain and screamed.

"Ah…" she screamed the pain was excruciating

"H-Hinata?" she heard someone scream.

That was all she could remember before she blacked out again.

"H-Hinata," Sasuke screamed as he ran to her aid. He had stopped because he had collided with a wall. He walked slowly to the bathroom. He didn't want to seem as if he was snooping, if she was actually using the bathroom.

He knocked slowly as he approached when he heard a hard thump on the floor.

"Hinata," he ran into the bathroom and saw Hinata lying on the tile floor with a bottle of Advil in her hand.

"N-No," he whispered, "H-Hinata," he walked over to her a started to shake her body

"H-Hinata, w-wake u-up, d-don't p-play l-like that, c-come o-on," he said choking up, tears started to form in his eyes.

He picked her up bridal style and started to run. He had to go to the hospital now. He had no idea what happened to her.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. It wasn't as bright as the other room was actually it was rather dark. She opened her eyes and all she could see was black. They were…eyes, onyx eyes.

"H-Hinata," the voice said slowly.

"Ms. Hyuga, you're awake. Well you're fine she just had a rush of headaches which made her pass out," the female doctor said as she walked out, "You can leave if you want, just relax your mind so your head will stop throbbing."

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Yes," she said grabbing her head, "nothing a Hyuga can't take," she said smiling, slightly.

"W-Where do you think you're going?" he asked grabbing her arm, gently pushing her back down.

"My home, I'm sure Neji is worried about me,"

"I called him,"

"You did what…why?"

"I told him what happened and he was angry. He almost sounded as if he was going to kill me. He should be here in 5…4…3…2…1."

"Sasuke Uchiha, what did you do to her?" yelled Neji as he walked in right on queue. He approached him giving each other the death glare.

"N-Neji," she said slowly, not surprised at his anger.

"Hinata," he said turning his head towards her, "Are you okay?" he said happily grabbing her into a hug pulling her slightly from the bed.

"W-Well, I-I was before you started choking me," she said grasping for air.

"Oh sorry," he said as he released his grip, "what happened?"

"I told you what happened," Sasuke interrupted.

"But I didn't ask you," he said snarling through his teeth.

"I'm fine really, Sasuke actually saved me," she said innocently tapping her two ring fingers, repeatedly.

"Saved, I never thought the Uchiha was capable," he said turning to Sasuke who had a stoic look on his face.

"Thank you," he said sincerely bowing to him slightly.

"No problem," he said reaching his hand out. Neji looked at it suspiciously. He reached out his hand slowly.

"Truce?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe," Neji responded narrowing his eyes.

They released their hands with suspicious looking crocked smiles on their faces.

"Can we go? I have to get ready for work,"

"Work?" they both said simultaneously.

"No, you're not going to work," Neji said seriously.

"Yes, you stay out until you are strong and well, okay," he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you feel better," he said kissing her forehead. She blushed, slightly.

"See you later," he said putting two fingers in the air, almost saluting her.

Neji looked at her with surprised eyes and a tense of anger.

"Are you...two…dating?" he asked slowly.

"Noooo," she said defensive.

"He seems…" he grabbed his chin and rubbed it, "very interested in you," he looked at her with peculiar eyes.

"Neji….can we go now?"

"Sure,"

Sasuke walked into his home and went directly to the shower. He turned on the water. He took off his clothing and stepped in. He winced at the heat of the water but quickly recovered. The heat of the water felt good on his body.

After about fifteen minutes, he stepped out of the shower and placed a towel around his body.

He got dressed and went to his car. He drove slowly to the Uchiha Corp building. He really just wanted to go see Hinata and make sure that she was okay.

He walked into Uchiha Corp. everybody who should have been there was. It was still early around six in the morning. He walked in and sat at his desk and started his day, normally.

When Naruto walked at about nine he told him that Hinata would not be in today.

"Ummm…Sasuke,"

"Yes Naruto,"

"Hinata is here,"

"Are you playing with me?"

"She walked in when I did," he admitted.

'Why is she here?' he thought, 'Neji is strict, how did she…?'

Sasuke got up and looked into her office. He was right; she was sitting in her chair typing.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"Working, what do you think?" she said sarcastically.

"You know that isn't what I'm talking about. You shouldn't be here, go home,"

"Why? You sound as if you don't want me here. I'm sorry last night happened but it did and I really do believe you are a great person, but I still work for you."

"But I told you, you didn't need to be here before you got better,"

"And I told you I'm fine…it really hadn't had that much of an effect on me. Besides it isn't like it hadn't happened before," she said slowly and almost whispered.

"What?" two voices said.

Naruto came crashing down through the closed door.

"Were you listening?" Sasuke asked a little agitated.

"Well, obviously, but that isn't the point. I heard the conversation I can't believe you did and I couldn't get it," he started to laugh.

"Naruto, get out. I'll tell you later,"

"Oh, but I know now, congrats,"

"Congrats on what?"

"Oh he di-" He couldn't finish because Sasuke had placed his hand over his mouth.

"Leave or you will die," he whispered in his ear.

"It's nothing," he said finally walking out of the cubicle.

Sasuke watched as he walked away and made sure that he was gone.

"What do you mean it has happened before?" he asked curious.

"I've haven't been honest with you,…but it isn't any of your business,"

"Well, I'm making it my business, tell me," he said softly.

"Why? It is not as if you care,"

Sasuke stared at her. He felt his heart sink lower than the Titanic. He was very saddened by her accusation.

"H-Hinata," he whispered.

They stared in to each other's eyes for a long while.

"You know what I think I will go home. I think my head is starting to wander," she said.

Sasuke didn't stop her. He just watched her leave.

He wiped his face and breathed deeply inward and then exhaled.

Sasuke walked back into his office. He really didn't want to be bothered, but when did he really get what he wanted.

"What Naruto?" he said angrily.

"Where is Hinata going?"

"You're right Naruto we shouldn't use Hinata let's forget the deal,"

"Uhh…what is with the change of heart?"

"It doesn't matter, and you know what I'm taking the day off," he said standing up.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're falling for her,"

"You know for once you might be right," he smiled and walked towards the elevator.

T.B.C

Hoped you like the chapter…I really thought it was okay…review for continuation


	5. Accepting

_**Accepting!**_

Sasuke walked quickly. He wanted to catch her, but she hadn't gone far. She was now in a small café. Her face showed distress. He walked in stealthy, but quickly so she did not run from him.

He walked up to the table.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

He was surprised at this. For both that she showed agitation and knew he was there.

He looked at her, confused for a few seconds.

"You're not as sneaky as you think," she said matter-of-factly.

"I-I want you, Hinata," he said boldly.

She stared at him in shock, but then her smile became crooked. She started to laugh.

"You can't be serious," she crossed her arms over her chest.

He stared at her in amazement. Was she serious because he surely was? He hadn't meant to; he surely didn't want but he was falling for the Hyuga.

"H-Hinata, I'm serious,"

"Prove it," she said getting up and walking out of the café, quickly.

He ran after her. The few people in the café looked at him in shock for he was running after a female.

"Wait," he said grabbing her arm, when he was able to catch up to her. Today was one of his better days because he was not attacked by everyone around him.

"Let go," she said moving her arm so he released his grip.

"Please, Hinata, what do I need to do?" he said almost begging now.

"Look, Sasuke, you're a cute guy and you could get anybody in the world,…except _me,_" she slurred out the me part.

"You don't know how to keep a long-lasting relationship. If I wanted you as a cuddy buddy or a sex toy I would have used you already. I'm sure I know more tricks than you do," she said smiling but still with disappointment, almost in herself.

"I don't want a long lasting relationship. I want to know you. I want to be able to feel your pain and then take it away. I want to taste your lips. I want my hands to caress your skin." He placed his hands on her cheek and went down her face slowly. He looked at her with gentle, soft eyes.

Hinata could feel herself melting at the feel of his soft placing hands touch. She almost felt the truth in his words. She wanted to confess how she felt. She grew attached to the Uchiha, since he had saved her.

Neji told me that he didn't approve of the relationship, but he said that Sasuke showed more passion then he ever had to any of his _one nighters. _

She pushed him away quickly. She could feel her shield of defense weakening.

'What do I tell him? I like you too, but I don't trust you enough to start a relationship with you?'

"Sasuke, I-I," she was trying to phrase her words right. "I accept that, but I'll give you a chance but I don't and I'm not giving myself to you, because you know you want me. I know you want me, too, because that is why you are pursuing me, duh," he smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven, Friday," he whispered.

"Uh no, excuse me," I said pushing him away from me waving my finger in his face, disapproving.

"Strike one," he looked at her confused.

"I don't remember you asking me on a date, Mr. Uchiha. Now that is strike one, three strikes…I'm sure you know baseball," she said smiling.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you go on a date with me Friday night?"

"No,… Saturday is a better day," she said smiling.

"Okay, I-I'll pick y-you up at 7-7," he said slowly, unsure.

"Sure," she said walking away. She was satisfied. She didn't know if this would really work out between her and Sasuke but she would try. At least if it didn't he and she both would know why and then he would leave her alone.

She walked into her house. She was surprised that her cousin was sitting on the couch, sleep.

She slowly walked up the steps hoping she wouldn't wake.

"Hinata!" she heard him not using his inside voice, "Where have you been?"

"I was out walking, getting some f-fresh air,"

"You're lying," he said plainly.

She gasped in shock, "How rude. You shouldn't just go around making accusations of such,"

"Hinata, you should know I know you know I know you better than that and that you are a _terrible_ liar," he said grinning, a model smile.

"I went to work, but I left…"

"Obviously,"

"Then I was talking to Sasuke and we have a date Saturday night," she said quickly covering her ears not wanting to hear him yell.

But it didn't come. His face was unreadable. He had that I'm in deep thought face on and his hand covering his chin.

She looked at him

"He's good," he said. "If he is who I think he is. He has a good way of hiding it. Or your persistent of turning him down made him even more persistent. He could be betting with someone else."

Hinata still stared at him in confusion was he thinking out loud or seriously.

"I'm sure you know not on the first night, so I really don't need to tell you anything. Since he knows that you have experience with his kind. He will either hide it or he could be sincere, which I doubt but that might be because I don't like him," he said smiling another model smile.

"Maybe he's just better than you," he gave her a narrow eyed, mouth slightly open look.

"Maybe, but then again I don't have to do as much work as he has to do," he said confidently.

I lie in my bed and think about what my cousin had told me. I took it in deep consideration.

'What will I do on this date? A teaser?" she lay and thought of what she would do.

Sasuke was now walking back into his office.

"I don't like it," he heard a voice from behind him say.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"You and Hinata, I know you, Sasuke, there is no way you could ever fall for her,"

"What are you saying she isn't good enough for me?"

"No, you're not good enough for her,"

Sasuke looked at him through narrow eyes, "You like her don't you?"

"N-No," he stuttered as he started to play with his hands.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's not the point. Sasuke, if you hurt her I will kill you,"

Sasuke was angered but intrigued, "Is that a threat?" he said cocky.

"No it's a promise," he said walking out of the office.

Sasuke turned his chair back to his desk and placed his head on his desk. He was becoming so stressed from this one woman. He only knew her for a few weeks and already she had impacted more than one person in his office.

He inhaled deeply and thought of what he would do for the date he was suppose to take her out on.

She wasn't the average girl, but seemed more of not the one who wanted to be in the lime light, so something simple.

He watched as the screen saver on his computer went black, to show him that it had been a long time since he had used it, since it's been on.

T.B.C

Hoped you like the chapter please review…..sorry if errors


	6. Date

_**Date**_

Sasuke walked slowly. He was walking a few feet away from Hinata's home. He waited patiently, pacing the ground below. He sat down on a small brick wall. It was still early and he didn't want to seem too anxious and he didn't want to rush her.

When he felt the time was appropriate. He lifted himself from his sitting position. He picked up his bouquet of purple roses. They kind of remind him of her, their beauty, scent, uniqueness.

He stood at the door ready to place a hard knock upon it.

First, he flattened his midnight blue button up shirt. He wore a simple pair of black dress pants.

He inhaled deeply and placed his fist against the wooden door and made a staccato beat of 3...knock...knock...knock.

The person who answered the door was Neji.

"Mr. Uchiha, good evening," he said with a grin on his face.

"Neji," he said respectfully bowing his head.

"Come in," he said, politely. Sasuke was surprised by his kindness, but accepted.

He walked and witnessed Hinata walking down the stairs. She walked down almost like a teenager getting ready for her senior prom.

She wore black skirt knee high, and a lavender long sleeved button down shirt.

"Sasuke,"

"Hinata," he stared in admiration, "You look beautiful," he said still staring. You could see a smile blush appear on his face. She smiled at him, "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself,"

Sasuke gave her a sincere smile. He nodded at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked when she reached the bottom step.

"Yes," she replied.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the door.

"Bye Neji," she said turning and waving while they walked to his car.

He opened the car door and guided her as she sat. It wasn't that he thought she was incapable he just had manners. He closed the door and walked to the other side of the car and sat in his side of the car.

He started the car and drove off.

They went to a place called the 'Chart House' (real restaurant).

Hinata looked out of the window, the view was incredible.

The moonlight shined beautifully on the midnight blue water and sky. The lights of the city buildings added to the scenery.

She stared out the window and took in the beauty. She did not notice that Sasuke was staring at her.

"You know we can go out there if you'd like," she heard him say.

"Really?" she said cheerfully almost like a child.

They had ordered only a few minutes ago so it would be a little time before their food would reach their table.

Sasuke opened the door to let her out. He walked behind her. She smelled the air. She always loved the smell of ocean water.

She always went to the beach after her 'old job.' The ocean water and breeze always made her relax.

Sasuke grabbed her waist from behind.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yea," they stared out at the view, swaying to a none existing beat.

"Your food is ready," they heard a voice say.

They were slightly disappointed by the fact that the moment couldn't last, but they were kind of hungry, too.

Hinata had order stuffed ravioli and Sasuke had order a steak. Sasuke was drinking red wine. Hinata had water, with a lime.

They ate silently. The food was good, so they were eating. There were times when they would look into each other's eyes in adoration.

After dinner they decided to take a walk.

Hinata was a little surprised because they took a walk on the beach.

"I hope you're having a good time tonight, Hinata?"

"I'm having a good time," she replied, sweetly.

They walked the beach talking about nothing in particular.

"Why did you decide to work for Uchiha Corp?"

"Because I needed a job that gave good pay and had benefits," he laughed at her answer.

"Why didn't you become a model, then? You have the face and the body," he said licking his lips.

"Because I do not need any kind of publicity,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I guess I can tell you. I'm not a virgin, Sasuke,"

His eyes widen in surprise, "Okay, that's alright," he said smoothly.

Sasuke's mind went in all different places. He wondered who could have been her first, did he know him? He knew he had no right to pry in Hinata's business. He felt a need to know and a jealously as of why he couldn't be the first. But he couldn't be that angry because he wasn't one either.

But he noticed that she was holding something from him and he wanted to know.

"Is there something more?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why?" she said defensively.

"You just seem to be hiding something?" he said plainly.

"I don't know what you're talking about?' she said turning her head.

"Okay, but..." he said trailing, "Will you promise me if we do have a relationship you'll tell me?' he said smiling at her now.

"Yes sure," she said with a crooked smile.

They finished about two hours after they were walking. They were getting to know each other on all levels. They were having a good time. They had moments were they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Good night, Hinata," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Sasuke," she said with a smile.

Sasuke bit his lip. He really wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to push her.

He walked away to his car and exhaled.

"I did it,"

T.B.C

Review please alright chapter


	7. Confusion!

_**Confusion?!**_

Hinata had returned to work 2 days ago. She and Sasuke's date was 3 days ago. Many in the office knew that they had started dating, but didn't state what they thought out loud.

"Hinata, we have a meeting tomorrow at 2 with the Nara Corp to finalize the terms of the contract.

"Okay," she sweetly responded.

"Are you on break?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," she responded. He got up out of his chair and pulled her body close to his body. He kissed her passionately.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha, I'm at work I don't need people talking about how unprofessional I am," she said jokingly.

"How about lunch?" he asked.

"How about I'm not hungry,"

"Neither am I, but that wasn't my question,"

"Mr. Uchiha, what kind of girl do you take me for?"

He didn't answer when he noticed Naruto enter his office. His face showed disgust.

"Excuse me Sasuke…Hinata," he softened his words when he said her name.

"Hinata, can I talk to you real fast?" he said pointing in an opposing direction out of Sasuke's office.

"Sure," she said cheerful. Sasuke watched as they walked out of his office. He was about to go spy when his phone rang.

"Uchiha Corporation, Mr. Uchiha speaking,"

"_Don't you sound so formal, brother?"_

"Itachi?"

"_I always thought you were smart," he said sarcastically._

"Do you want something?"

"_Curiosity, is it true about you and the Hyuga girl? That you two might actually seriously be a couple who are committed to each other?"_

"Is that your business?"

"_So it's true, baby bro has fallen for someone and not just anybody, Hyuga Hinata,"_

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"_No, that's awesome. I just always thought I would always be the first to fall in love, not my player brother, Sasuke."_

"I wasn't a player. I was…not satisfied. And I don't think you'll ever find someone the way you treat woman. I see where I got it from,"

"_Really?"_

"Yep,"

"_How's business?"He asked serious._

"Where finalizing with Nara Corp tomorrow,"

"_Alright, tell me how that goes…and Sasuke,"_

"Yea,"

"_Make sure you invite me to the wedding,"_

"Whatever,"

He hung up and noticed that Hinata was running to her office.

"Hinata?" he got up quickly.

He ran towards her office to see her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked caressing her back.

"Don't touch me," she said slapping his hand away.

He looked at her dumbfounded, stupefied.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Y-You used me. I-I can't believe I thought you were different."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata's words were coming out slowly through her vocal cords. Tears were forming in her white orbed eyes. Sasuke was so confused. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" he said approaching her.

"Don't touch me," she said forcefully. She got up out her chair and literally stomped out the office with dripping tears coming down her face.

"Hinata!" he yelled after her.

He walked out of the building and tried to catch up with her but this wasn't his best day. He was bombarded with female bodies.

"M-Move," he was unable to say the word. He couldn't stand this all he could see was Hinata walking away from him and he didn't know why.

-

T.B.C

Review Please….Hoped you liked it.


	8. Apology?

_**Apology?**_

Sasuke walked back to his office. He knew that everyone else knew that she was angry at something he did that he had no idea what, but when he noticed the snickers of Naruto he realized.

He ran towards Naruto with nothing but rage in his eyes. He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You idiot, why would you do something like this?" he yelled, irritated and outraged.

Naruto only smiled and responded, "I thought she should know the truth of Sasuke's Uchiha intentions."

Sasuke couldn't control when Naruto's face started to beat up Sasuke's hands.

"What do you know of my intentions? I swear the deal between us was off. Are you that insecure that you would try and ruin this for me? I actually cared about Hinata. What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do to me?" he yelled. "What haven't you've done? I'm the underclassmen in everyone's eyes because of you. For some reason woman flock to you; I thought Hinata was different that I've finally found someone who I could truly connect to but you, Sasuke always seem to swoop in like superman and save the day…"

"It wasn't my fault you messed up with her. I just took the opportunity to constructively use your mistake. I'll admit at first I wanted to win the bet; who wouldn't, but then I started to fall for her. You would be the bastard that ruins it for me." he finished throwing Naruto to the ground. He noticed Naruto's small snickers fade as he walked away. Sasuke could feel his anger flaring and knew he couldn't go after Hinata at his state of rage. He sat on the park bench staring at the children playing. All he could think about was Hinata. He didn't care anymore about Naruto but he just wanted Hinata back. But Hinata was a very stubborn woman and how would he be able to get her attention again.

He stopped when he noticed Hinata on a bench dead in front of him about 3 yards away.

He got up slow and caution, not really knowing what to do but he walked towards her. The walk seemed to be taking forever.

As he got closer he noticed that tears ran down her face.

He stopped when a he saw Naruto walk towards her and sat his narrow behind right next to her.

She looked at him.

Sasuke couldn't mouth what she was saying and what he responded with, but Sasuke knew he wanted to go apologize and have her back but his feet wouldn't move. His breathing stopped when their lips connected. Sasuke didn't know what happened next because his feet directed him in the other direction.

Sasuke was mad as hell. He was ready to kill the world or maybe himself. He didn't feel he had a purpose if Hinata wasn't around. Sasuke's feet only moved faster and faster. Hinata literally showed him a different side of life, a side that he had never seen before in his life, a side of true love and care that he was thirsting for but didn't and couldn't find the right woman.

Sasuke stopped when he reached his home. He went in a slammed the door. He lay in his bed trying to hold back the tears. His eyes refused to give up and he gave in; his eyes started to produce a waterfall.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," he whispered that was all he said as he stared up at the ceiling.

-

T.B.C

Sorry for shortness…review please hoped you liked it


	9. Rain

_**Rain**_

The surprise of Sasuke's life wasn't the fact that Hinata would go to Naruto as her next flame but the fact that she was back at work. He didn't know how he felt about this. How could she be so bold and brave after what he saw yesterday; he wanted to barf, but he was happy that he was able to see her, again. He had a feeling that the day wouldn't go in his favor. He put on his best stoic face as he walked by her. His heart began to throb. The tension he felt with her was something else. He couldn't talk to her, at least not about work and not at work because of all the nosy people in this building. Eventually it would just seep into the public. He walked into his cubical and closed his mind off from the world. All he could think about was Hinata.

He hadn't planned on falling for someone as such as her. Hinata and he were so different they were alike.

Sasuke was trying to figure out what he would say. He had to win her back. He couldn't believe that Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love.

When Hinata had walked he was a little surprised and happy.

"Mr. Uchiha, I plan to attend the meeting with Nara Corporation, but I believe I should end my duties as your secretary," she said so professional as if she did not know Sasuke at all.

She started her way out of his office.

"No wait, Hinata, please don't do this," he choked at. His head faced the ground. He couldn't stand the pain anymore; if she left that would be probably the last he would ever see of her.

"Excuse me,"

"Don't leave; don't quit. I need you,"

"Are we talking about work, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Don't call me that! Why are you doing this? Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"Getting back out you…are you serious? I started to like you,…" he didn't hear what she mumbled after that, "but then I find out that I was a play thing for you and Naruto. You betted my body for your games, oh, I wonder which one of us can get her in our beds first? Am I right?"

"It wasn't like that,"

"So I'm wrong. You didn't make a bet with Naruto?"

He couldn't respond because whatever he said would make her angrier but she had the right, but only if she knew the truth.

"That's what I thought," she said walking away.

"It wasn't like that,"

"Yea, I'm sure it wasn't," now she was gone. Sasuke got up and stormed off. He walked to the side of the building. He went to the side of the building. He started to punch the brick wall. The tears that streamed down his eyes were rare. She was the only person who ever made him feel this way. The sun shined brightly. The sun was something that he wasn't a fan of. The sun always brought him great misfortune. The rain and wind were all he could handle. Sasuke kept punching the wall until eventually he broke his hand. It wasn't that serious if he would go to the hospital now, but he didn't feel like it. He knew Hinata would be in her office packing her office.

He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello, Shikamaru, I need a favor."

-

"The meeting I need it pushback until tomorrow, alright?"

-

"Thanks, you're the best," he hung up his phone. Another day, more time.

He walked back into the building and stared at Hinata who was throwing her stuff around. She had not noticed Sasuke standing there.

"Why? I hate you, Sasuke. I shouldn't have trusted you, to think I was this close…this close."

'This close to what?' he thought.

"But it is no big deal. My heart has been broken so many times; I wouldn't think I have one, but I just don't understand. I had to fall for the jerk. His body, his face, his personality, his smile, I should crawl under a rock if this is all that is going to happen to me,"

"If you'd give me a chance to explain you wouldn't have to go through this," Sasuke came from where he stood.

Hinata only looked, wide eyed, wondering how long he had been standing there.

"How long have you've been standing there?"

"Long enough to know enough that you don't hate me, you don't want it to be true…"

"But it is,"

"Hinata," he whispered.

"No, don't pity me because I don't need it. Before I started this job I was on the streets. My life revolved around the streets. I worked there to make a living. Where was Neji? I had left. I was tired of his womanizing and left. I was there for about 8 months. I made a living. I got used to the dirty, lonely, married men, who'd come up to me, examine my body and ask how much. And like a fool I would climb in their car and let them do what they wanted to me." her body started to shake and all the tears would run down her face. Sasuke went up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry," he said.

"It isn't your fault,' she said pushing him away. She sat down in her chair and started to pick up the stuff on the floor.

"Here," Sasuke said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks, but I don't need your pity,"

"I'm not giving you pity. Yes, your right Naruto and I did make a bet and I'm ashamed to say. At first I only wanted to win the bet. I wanted to see who would win, but when you read me. I wanted you more; I had to have you. It wasn't about the bet, but more about my ego. Then the day you were…" he cringed, "I couldn't take it. I felt as though I would die seeing you in so much pain. I didn't know what that meant, but I think that's when it started. I couldn't stay away I felt an attraction to you, more than a lust for your body and more than to win the bet. So Naruto and I both decided we would end the bet. I thought it was over and Naruto knew already that I-I loved you and he couldn't stand seeing us getting close when he couldn't do that. I don't believe Naruto was trying to do anything to you, but he just wanted to break us up so we would end, but I don't think he realize how much that would affect you…" Sasuke said with all the sincerity in his heart, no strings attached.

Unknown to him Hinata wasn't listening; her ears stopped listening when he said I love you.

"What did you say?"

"You weren't listening? I literally just poured my heart to you and you weren't listening. Do you know long it took me to even think of that and then I had to build up the courage to tell you?"

"Y-You love me," she repeated

"Yes, Hinata, I love you."

Her mouth dropped.

"W-What happened to your hand?" she averted her attention to another topic.

"Nothing…are you serious, I say I love you and you ask about my hand,"

"You should go to the hospital,"

"I'm fine," he said walking away.

He headed for the building. He needed some air. His heart had started throbbing, knowing she didn't and couldn't feel the same way as he felt. He thought she would forgive him but she was so angry at him that her head was in a fog. He wished he knew the truth. Did she love him too or would she be unable to forgive him? He wanted to be with her but how would he, how could he if she wouldn't let him?

"S-Sasuke," he heard a quiet voice say.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault. Maybe if I did it different, but I just don't see how I could have. I know you wouldn't understand, but if I didn't make that bet. I probably wouldn't have been so persistent and I wouldn't know you the way I do. I wouldn't love you the way I do. I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth," he could feel his mouth becoming dry, the tears overwhelming in his eyes. He wanted her to believe him. He wished he would believe her because he didn't know how he would live knowing the best person in his life, the love of his life was walking around the earth possibly with somebody else and missing out on her soul mate. Hinata and he were meant for each other. They were, they were made to find each, made to be with each other. He wouldn't be angry if she didn't believe him or if she didn't trust him, but he knew that eventually that he would, they would be together, they had to.

"I w-want to believe you, but…I-I have to go," she ran off.

Sasuke only stood surprised. The pitch black sky wasn't telling Sasuke that his rainy day was coming, but when it rained for Sasuke, something good always seem to happen.

T.B.C

Review Please…sorry for wait


	10. happY endinG

**_happY endinG_**

Sasuke was walking out of the hospital. He had just come from the doctor. He went to Konoha hospital to see something about his broken hand.

They had wrapped it and put a cast on it. He didn't approve of this, but what could he do.

When he noticed something as he walked out, Hinata was being rolled in on a stretcher. He gasped in shock at this.

He watched as Neji wasn't far behind.

He grabbed his arm, "What happened?" Sasuke asked firmly.

Neji only looked at him in disgust.

"Why do you care?" he slurred.

"Because…"

"It's none of your business," he said pulling his arm away from Sasuke's grasp.

"If only you knew the truth…" he whispered.

Neji looked back, but didn't say anything. He turned back around and kept walking.

"What happened to you, Hinata?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

He sat down in the waiting room. Waiting for Neji to come out because he wasn't going anywhere until he knew exactly what happened to Hinata.

Probably 6 hours had passed and finally Neji was exiting.

Sasuke stood up in front of him. He only stood there.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to Hinata," he strictly and firm.

"Are you coming?" was all Neji said walking past Sasuke. He followed and was curious of what he was going to say.

Neji stopped at a small coffee shop near the hospital. He walked order a coffee and sat down.

Sasuke only sat patiently waiting. When Neji got his coffee, he took a sip.

"She was hit by a car," Neji said plainly.

Sasuke only sat in surprise waiting for more.

"She was coming back to…"

He stopped…

_Silence_

"To what?" Sasuke was becoming impatient.

"To apologize…" Sasuke decided he would get a coffee as well.

When it came he started to drink slowly.

"She wanted to apologize because she thought you had a right to find love. She wants you to know that she is flattered that you believe you love her, but she doesn't know what she feels about you. She wants to apologize because she knows you two can't be together because nobody will let… you"

'_I don't care what they think or do…as long as they don't touch you,' Sasuke thought._

"So does that mean…she'll give us a chance?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"I don't know. She didn't finish. Naruto came before she could finish."

"Bastard," he whispered.

Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't stand the fact that he and Hinata were becoming closer than he would ever but what gave him the right to just…kill it…kill her….kill him. If Hinata died it would be no purpose in living. His whole life would be worthless. He couldn't live without her. Most do the…if your happy without me I'll be happy, but that wasn't Sasuke because he knew they were meant to be together, no matter if she wouldn't admit it.

He finished his coffee waiting to see if Neji had something else to say.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said…plainly.

"I was angry. I kind of felt it was your fault. She was coming to see you and… I know you have deep feelings for my cousin, before I couldn't stand you. But you being with my cousin shows me that there is a side that nobody knows about and I want to thank you for giving my cousin the love she's never felt."

Sasuke smiled at him… "And now that she's found it. She'll never lose it," he said walking out of the coffee shop.

He didn't care what he had to do, but he would win her love.

-

He paced his room thinking of ways to do that when he heard his doorbell ring. He didn't go and get it because his maid would. When the person entered his room, he didn't turn around to see who it was.

"I'm sorry," the voice said.

"I guess I was jealous of you and Hinata's relationship,"

"You guess?" Sasuke said angrily.

"I was jealous and I couldn't stand it. You always get the girls even the ones you plan to use and even then they still crawl at your feet."

Sasuke wasn't flattered by the compliment

"So…you ruin Hinata and me because you were jealous," Sasuke said putting his hand on his chin put on I'm thinking face.

"I love her!" he yelled. "I don't care about no one else! If you understand the pain I'm going through knowing all the pain she's went through! She's been through too much, too soon and if she doesn't make it! I promise I'll never forgive you! I kill you with my bare hands! She's my life now! I don't care about anything else! All she's been through, she deserves that much…happiness and the man to give it to her! Maybe you would be good for her but since you've done this I know you don't care for her enough…to make her suffer like this…"

Naruto gritted his teeth and hung his head in shame.

"You're right," he whispered. Sasuke didn't turn to look at him. He knew Naruto would have to admit it sooner or later.

"And if you don't know she loves you, too." Now Sasuke turned around.

"What?" he said flabbergasted.

"She loves you too. When I went to talk to her today, I went to ask her if we could start over, have a relationship, but she turned me down…because…because…she said…she loved…you," he said choking out the words, venomously.

Sasuke only stood dumbfounded. He wished he would have known sooner.

"Sasuke, don't disappoint her," Naruto said walking out.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't because he couldn't. He wanted to see her but how could he.

He only waited for tomorrow to come waiting anxiously.

T.B.C

Sorry for like forever wait. I didn't know what to write still kind of winging it but hoped you liked some probably forgot about the story bit it's cool so did I. _**REVIEW. **_


	11. Time

_**Time**_

It was tomorrow and Sasuke woke up extra early so he could go see Hinata.

He walked into the hospital. He had bought her a bouquet of lavender roses. He signed in at the counter when he noticed the pink haired woman sleeping in the chair. He walked up towards her and waved his hand in her face.

"Sakura?" he questioned.

The girl shot up hitting Sasuke in the head with her 'giant' forehead. Sasuke grabbed his forehead in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? It's called personal space…Sasuke?" she said realizing who she was yelling at.

"I'm sorry," she said fixing her hair.

Sasuke grunted with her efforts on trying to look 'pretty.'

Her hair was a mess and so were her clothes. She had bags under her eyes and a broken nose. So she had a wrap around her nose and two missing teeth. She looked terrible.

"What happened to you?"Sasuke asked disgusted.

"What do you mean?" she asked as if she was confused.

"Okay, I don't know if you noticed are not but it's very obvious. You look terrible."

"I don't understand what you mean?" she said still confused.

"You look terrible as in like not pretty as in you look like someone threw up on you," he said rudely.

She stood up and hugged him. "But I bet you'd still screw me," she said happily.

Sasuke only looked at her.

'Gosh her breath _stinks.' _

"You need a breath mint," he said waving his hand in front of his nose. He pushed her off him and started to walk towards Hinata's room.

When he got there, he looked in the room slowly.

He was surprised. Hinata was awake. She was looking at the window sitting in the chair.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," he said walking in holding his flowers, well hers.

She gave him a squinting look.

"What are you doing here?" she said

"You don't want to see me?" he asked suspicious.

"No but should I want to?" she asked rudely.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"…"

"Hinata?" he asked

"You shouldn't be here," she said staring out the window

Sasuke only looked dumbfounded.

"H-Hinata—"

"I don't want to see you, leave NOW!" she shouted.

Sasuke only looked weighing his options whether to leave or stay. When he figured it out what he should do he spoke and inhaled.

"No," he said firmly.

"Excuse me," she said surprised.

"I'm not leaving you…again. Every time I leave you get hurt and I'm tired of you shoving me to the side. Hinata, I don't care what anybody thinks, says or do. I just want to be with you. (WOW that rhymes, lol). I don't know if it's true or not but Naruto told me that you feel the same way, that you do love me, is that true?"

Her eyes were wide with surprise and tearing up.

"No," she said.

Sasuke's heart ripped out of his chest. He had to make sure it wasn't only his imagination.

"W-What?" he questioned, choking on the words hoping them not to be true.

"I don't love you," as soon as she said it was as quick as Sasuke ran.

Sasuke was now crying. He couldn't hold it back, why? The one he loved didn't feel the same. He was so filled with emotions. He didn't know what to feel anger, hatred, anxiety….

He heard her say, "wait" but couldn't stop his feet from moving. He couldn't have his heart broken, ripped out of his chest too many times and by the same person. Naruto told him she felt the same or was that a lie? He wiped the tears falling but that didn't stop them.

Why couldn't she feel the same? Why couldn't she love him? He was still running, hopefully somewhere away from Konoha. His life was over. He couldn't live without Hinata. He couldn't be without Hinata. He wanted her to be happy, but…with him. Did she really need to be with someone else to be happy? Was this him giving up? Giving up on life, love, family, his company? In all honesty, he didn't care. If anything he was ready to jump off a cliff.

He couldn't blame Hinata for not loving him, just wonder what he did wrong for the reason why she didn't.

Was it his fault for making the bet? Her fault for just not trying hard enough or everyone else's for not staying out of their business?

Maybe he was just meant to be alone or love wasn't the answer.

Revenge isn't the best healer and neither is time because they both do not satisfy (Wow that rhymes, too).

He ran into somebody…

"Sasuke?" the person questioned.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke only returned the question.

"What are you doing here?" he continued.

"Remember I told you I was coming to visit…I'm guessing you did—w-what's… w-were you crying?" he asked amused.

Sasuke wiped his face, quickly.

"No," he said quickly, sniffling.

The amused look on his vanished. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" he asked sincere now.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," he said.

"Come on, let's go," Sasuke had no fight left.

He went with his brother. He took him to a plain coffee shop, not too crowded.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't love me…"

"W-Who?" Sasuke only looked at him, "Oh," when he realized.

"What tells you that?"

"She did…she said I don't love you," he yelled.

"Calm down, did you let her explain?"

"Calm down, are you serious?" he gritted his teeth and exhaled, "No, I left after she said she didn't love me. I didn't want to hear the reasons why. I don't know why I even care. If she doesn't love me than fine…I'll find somebody else." He said trying to sound proud.

"You and I both know you won't find anyone like Hinata and you won't love anybody like you love her,"

"Loved…I loved her,"

"You can try and believe that, Sasuke, but that doesn't work, I know." Sasuke looked at his brother. He knew he would have to try and move on but hating Hinata wouldn't work; besides he couldn't. He loved her too much, maybe he would keep trying.

"You shouldn't give up, Sasuke," Itachi said embracing him in a hug.

"Maybe time will tell," Sasuke said out loud.

Time…that's what we both need…is…time

T.B.C

Review for continuation…hope you liked


	12. Visit

_**Visit…**_

Hinata woke up, sweating bullets as her breathing was heavy. She looked outside and saw that the sky was still dark. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. She couldn't go back to sleep so she got up. She looked at the person next to her and smiled. She put on her jacket and walked outside. The chill in the air felt good on her face, but her legs were cold in her nightgown. She had nowhere in particular she was going or trying to go.

She spotted billboard for Uchiha Corp and Nara Corp where Sasuke and Shikamaru were shaking hands, smiling as they made the deal. She smiled at the picture remembering the moment. She sighed from the thought. She sat at the park bench where Naruto had kissed her to make Sasuke jealous. She remembered it clearly.

"_Hey Hinata, I'm really sorry about that me, you and Sasuke thing?"_

_She only stared at him, confused._

"_I was never in this in the first place," she said uncaring._

"_Well, I do…" he leaned and kissed her_. _She quickly pushed him away and smacked._

"_Who do you think you?" she said storming off._

_-_

She hadn't realized why he had that big grin on his face and she realized as she saw Sasuke storm away. She took a little longer to comprehend, and put two and two together but she knew. She didn't know what to do so she went to her cousin to ask for some kind of advice or comfort to this situation. She went to talk to him; he didn't really need to say anything because Hinata did most of the talking. All he did was agree; Neji only the simple question that everything set in place_, do you love him?_ And that had stopped her in her tracks; she didn't how to answer it or what was the answer, so she walked, she always walked to clear her head and she told Neji she didn't not really sure, besides if she did know she wouldn't tell Neji he would probably furious.

But she met Naruto on her way to go see Sasuke.

"_Alright, I don't know how to say this and I don't know why but I was jealous and will stay jealous as long as Sasuke has you, but that's something I can accept that, sort of. But I can see that Sasuke loves you and…that…you…love him and whether you want to admit you have ti admit to him because he will lose his mind not knowing the truth; but I'm not here to make judgement, but just follow your heart, Hinata, it will lead you in the right direction."his said smiling sincerely, he kissed me softly on the lips, no intentions. _

She couldn't believe that Naruto was the one to convince her, out of all people, convinced to actually look within herself, within her heart.

Sasuke sat up in his bed and started up at the night sky and noticed his partner was missing. He stared up at the stars as he imagined the past.

He saw a familiar figure walking and decided to go see if his eyes were deceiving him.

"H-Hinata?" he questioned, squinting his eyes.

She could stare in surprise as she heard name called as she passed the building; that so of her memories were made.

"S-Sasuke?" she questioned in the same tone that he did. He stepped out of the building and into the light of the streetlight. I only stared wide eyed. The only reason I was out here right now was right in front of me; plain as day, well night. All she could do was swallow hard as all her memories came flying back; all those memories she tried to withhold deep in her mind. She inhaled because she didn't know what to say, but knew that this would be a visit that would change her life.

T.B.C

I changed this chapter because I didn't like the other one so hope you like this, sorry for shortness. There probably won't be an update this week because I have midterms but I'm a try and get one as soon as possible.


	13. Tears

I held in the tears that wanted to fall from my face. Sasuke Uchiha in the flesh, staring at me with narrowed eyes; I gulped.

"Hey," he said plainly. I knew I couldn't wait for this moment. I've dreamt of this moment so often but knew it would never be a reality.

"Hi," I said shaking. I knew whatever I said would be pointless because Sasuke Uchiha didn't give second chances. He gave his heart and I tore it to pieces, but I had to come to the realization first. I had to know the truth before I could tell him. I had to be sure and I was because leaving without him was killing me more than he'd ever know.

-

I only stared at her surprised. She was still as beautiful as I remembered. I couldn't show her how I felt thought because she broke me before. I feel and she didn't catch me, falling flat on my face will be no good for the company.

"Hi," she said shaking. I could tell she was cold in the night gown she wore.

"Do you want to come inside? I'm positive it's a lot warmer," _Mistake. _

_-_

Did he just invite me inside his house? I wanted to say no, but like R. Kelly said my mind was telling me no but my body was telling me...yes.

"Sure," I answered. Held open the door inviting me in. I hadn't realized that Sasuke moved this close to me. We both thought it would be best that we shouldn't have any memory of each which would work only if everything that remembered us of that should go, but Sasuke obviously he couldn't get rid of everything.

The house more apartment looking than his other home, it was smaller than the other one as well. It was small coffee table in the kitchen. Before you entered the kitchen, the living had a big gray couch and a rug also gray. No television, but there was a computer that was on a small desk and a laptop on the coffee table.

"Here," he said passing me a cup of coffee. I made it how I remembered you liked it. I could only smile and say thanks.

"Sasuke, I have something important to tell you and probably won't get the chance ever again but—"

"Sasuke, when are you coming back to bed--?" a woman came from the a door with an oversized t-shirt on.

-

I could only watch as Hinata ran out of the door and into the street farther away from my home.

"What was that?" I yelled angrily.

"Who was that bitch? I know you're not two timing on me?"

"I don't like you. We've never had a relationship."

"Sasuke, baby, you know you don't mean that…so why don't you come to bed and let me show you how much—"

"Obviously you didn't catch the drift. I let you stay here for a favor to your father, but I rather let you stay in a hotel. Get out!" he glared at her evilly, not wanting to deal with this aggravation this early in the morning and the sun hadn't even risen yet. She only pouted her bottom lip.

"By the time I get back, you better be gone," he said slamming the door as he left.

He didn't know why he cared or why he was chasing her, but he had to. She never told him what she wanted to tell him and something told him that that was really important and she assumed that that girl might have actually meant something, but only if she knew how much pain she had gone through without her in his life.

The pain she caused him, nobody would ever know because it was more emotionally than anything else. He didn't know what it was to love somebody like her or why he felt the ay he did or why she didn't feel the same way, but he knew that if anything she had a power over him that just wouldn't go away no matter how much he wanted it to because it hurt so much.

He was one of those guys that didn't like if the person he loved was with somebody else. He couldn't stand, but he had no idea where he could or should find her but no he knew she was so close to him, made him relieved. Hopefully she hadn't moved on because he definitely remembered her saying she didn't love him. That was what haunted him so many nights of his life and still did knowing heartbreak was something he never went through too often.

He had to find her.

Seeing her again only made the pain in his chest hurt even more.

When he saw her in the park on the park bench. He only stared…

Frightened.

Sasuke Uchiha was frightened to approach a female. He didn't know what he wanted to say to her, or he couldn't remember.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and slapped him.

-

T.B.C

Review for continuation sorry for long wait.


	14. Addition!

_**Addition **_

I placed my hand on my face to wait for the stinging to stop.

"Okay, I deserve that, but…why are you crying?"

"I'm too late. You've moved on. I'm sorry for hitting you. I really shouldn't have but it hurts so much see you with another woman…" she choked on her words and you could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hinata," I said reaching out my hand to her to embrace her. She only slapped it away.

"Please don't pity me. That's not what I need." She said sadly.

"Still the same old Hinata aren't you? I'm not pitying you, Hinata. I was wondered how you could be so blind and miss how I really feel about you, how I've always felt about you, and what I'll always feel for you." The tears stopped falling from her eyes. She only stared at me with dried tears on her cheeks. I sat down next to her on the park bench and kissed away her tears.

"I love you, Hinata, forever and always," I said kissing her lips, gently. She returned my kiss with more fire, and force. I could tell she had wanted this for a while now by her eagerness. My body lay on the park bench with hers on top of mine as we continued to kiss.

The breathing was starting to become heavy as my hands towards to roam her buttocks and I could feel her hands entering my boxers.

"Make love to me," she whispered, almost breathless.

I couldn't say because she didn't know how long I had been waiting for her to say that, waiting for her to love me back, waiting for her to show it.

The sun's light started to invade my eyes and I wish I could wish it away because if all that had happened was a dream I didn't want it to end.

I opened my eyes and an unfamiliar surrounding invaded my vision. The smell of bacon and eggs bombarded my nostrils. I scratched my head in confusion.

My naked body proved that something wasn't right about this situation. I got up and looked for the restroom, when I found it I took the robe from off the door.

I put it on and walked into the kitchen to get some of the food that led me there in the first place. Hinata's hair was up in a bun as she looked at the stove putting the eggs on plates.

I walked up behind her and sucked on her neck.

"I see you're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be I've finally got everything I wanted in the world."

"Momma, I smell food what for breakfast?"

My eyes only widen at the small child that walked into the kitchen with power ranger pajamas on.

"Who's this?" I asked, whispering in her ear as I could see the boy was thinking the same thing towards me.

"…Oh…Jalen, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Jalen. He's my son."

T.B.C

Review for continuation.


	15. Jalen

_**Jalen**_

"You have a son?" I whispered to here, but my heart was becoming strained in my chest. It's been only a little more than two years since I last seen her and she already had moved on. But this child looks almost 3. So was she having an affair?

"Can we talk about this later, Sasuke?"

I really didn't want to talk about it later because it would only give her an time to come up with an excuse but I didn't want argue about it in front of the kid.

"Ready to go to Uncle Neji's house, Jalen?"

"Yea," he yelled happily, going into the other room for his jacket.

"You want to come or do you plan on staying here?"

"Neither. I have some business to do, but I'll be back." I said kissing her cheek.

"Promise?"

"Promise," I said kissing her lips, reassuringly.

I walked out the house. I needed to think. Hinata has a son now and his name is Jalen.

I didn't know what to think or who to talk to. So I called my brother.

"_this must be a serious a problem if you decided to call me."_

"What am I suppose to do? I knew her life wouldn't be on pause, but a kid. That mean she was 'with' someone or a few people at that. That's not getting over a love like when people just casually date."

"_Sasuke, the way people get over losing someone is by comfort. How do you know he's not adopted?"_

"He has her eyes,"

"_So maybe it's a Hyuga adoption agency. You should be able to trust, Hinata, and know that she loves no matter how long you guys were apart."_

"I do trust her. I just don't trust men and their hormones."

"_Well you need to ask her the truth and even if she did have an affair or had a relationship when you were apart. The real question is can you forgive her and move on with the child? And you should be able to after all this time both you guys suffered for no reason at all, because of a misunderstanding. So you guys should be able to move on and live happily ever after because you love her right?"_

"Yes"

"_And she loves you?"_

"Yea,"

"_Then there shouldn't be a problem."_

"You're so aggravating. You always got something smart to say." I could the smile in his voice over the phone.

"_So are you inviting me to the wedding, still?"_

"Goodbye Itachi,…and thanks."

"_No prob." _

I hung up the phone and took a walk. I wasn't lying when I said I had some business to do. I had a meeting with the accountant and the manager of sales.

When I was done it was around five. I went back to Hinata's place. She was in her living sitting with the TV on, sleep. I only peaked my head and walked quietly into the kitchen.

After about an hour, Hinata woke up and walked into the kitchen.

"You cooked?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Yea, you seemed kind of tired so I decided to take something off your plate. Where's Jalen? I couldn't find him."

"Oh, he's spending the night at Neji's. Neji wants me to get some time with you, so he giving us the house to ourselves. How nice of him." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice when she said it. I'm positive she thinks I'm mad at her.

"How old is he?"

"He's almost two," she said plainly.

"Who's the—"

"There is no father."

"What does that mean?" I could feel myself trying to hold back my anger because how was there no father.

"I don't know who the father is, Sasuke."

I wasn't catching on to what she was trying to tell me.

"But he looks like you,"

"Yes, because he is my son." I could tell she was hurting because I didn't trust her enough it to drop it. But I had to know.

"…fine, Hinata, you don't have to tell me If you don't want to," I was just as surprised as she was at my words. If she didn't want to tell me I could…try and ignore it.

"It was artificial insemination. You were gone and I needed something to fill the whole. So I went to the sperm bank across town." She said looking at me. "He was 2 months early. They thought he wasn't going to make it. Over the course of the time, I fell in love with the little guy and when they said he might not make it. I was scared. I would lose someone else I loved..."

All I could feel was my heart jump out of my chest. I knew she was talking about me. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She looked at me. I embraced her in a hug.

"That won't ever happen, again, I p-promise." I could feel myself choking on the words. I hated when she cried. It made me feel so helpless, guilty, and weak, especially when I'm the one who caused it.

"So how does Jalen feel about his father?"

"Well, he really doesn't know anything, yet. He just thinks there's a prince charming waiting for me and he'll make me happy and that makes him happy. "

"Well, looks like you both don't have to wait any longer. I said wrapping my arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

She only smiled that innocent smile that I remembered seeing so long ago and could never forget.

"I love you," she looked at me and smiled the same smile that made me fall for her.

"Hinata? Marry me."

She looked at me.

"I definitely never thought of being purposed to like that," she said playfully yet, disappointed.

So I knelt down on one knee. I needed a ring. So I took off the class ring on my right middle finger and placed it on her left hand.

"Hinata Hyuga, I don't believe I'll ever love someone like I've loved you in my life or past this lifetime. I love you everything and more and I don't believe I've shown you that and how much you really mean to me. So I want to show and prove to you how I really feel by becoming one in matrimony."

The tears had already started falling.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes," she said finally embracing me in a hug. The happiest day of my life had finally come. Even though I'd never thought it would happen, or with her or like this, but I was happy none the less.

To think I wasn't even sure what a committed relationship was let alone trying to be in one. Then the bet came along and she was…different real different.

And soon I would be married.

A committed married man with a stepson.

With a family.

A happy, loving family.

* * *

Review for continuation. Might seem fast, but going to read over and probably change some thing so I'll make sure to tell you when I do that, just as a recap and to fix a few errors that's it nothing major, but nothing to serious, but it's not over not yet.


	16. Possibilities

_**Possibilities**_

Happy.

Overjoyed.

Excited.

Every synonym that went with the word happy describes how I felt at this very moment.

She said yes.

Was all I could think, it was what I waited for, I never thought that I would ever feel love or get loved in return.

_To love someone is nothing._

_To be loved by someone is something._

_To be loved by the one you love is everything._

And for once I understood the words spoken to me so long ago by my mother. I never even knew love could happen after I lost my family, but maybe…maybe it was for the reason so I could find a new one.

I picked up my phone.

Dialed my brother, this was the day he had been waiting for.

"Hello, brother, I'm calling you to let you know that you're invited to my wedding," I said before hanging up. He'd call back soon, when he was free.

Hinata Uchiha.

Sasuke Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga-Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha-Hyuga.

We'd have to figure out names another time, but finally how long have I waited for something like and I couldn't believe it was with a Hyuga, with Neji's cousin and it was all because of bet.

I remembered the first day she arrived to Uchiha Corp arriving all classy, in a limo. She was stunning, with such a grace and presence about her. Getting off the elevator soaked to the bone, I couldn't believe she was the last person who I would be interviewing for the job. I already knew; she was hired. Then Naruto wanted see who could get her into bed and fuck her first.

I guess we both lost that bet because I could never see me fucking Hinata, only making sweet love to her.

I thought it was ironic, how Naruto ended up convincing Hinata to follow her heart.

I guess I should tell him thank you.

I think I called everybody in my contact list. I wanted everything to be perfect. Family and the closet friends the sooner I would be his -the better.

The door bell rings interrupting the mental checklist I was doing.

I opened the door and the man who stood in front me was unfamiliar to me.

"Are you Hinata Hyuga?" he asked. I was frightened now who could this strange man be, before I could scream he grabbed my mouth and pulled me inside the house and closed the door.

I walked around looking for a place that would allow someone to get married as soon as possible but I wanted to make sure it was alright with Hinata.

I found three places who were opened next week, next month, and next year. I raced my way back home and to my surprised my brother was there.

"Hey Sasuke," he said continuously drinking his cup of coffee.

I only looked at him, surprised.

"W-What are you doing here? W-Where's Hinata?" I asked, confused on why she wasn't here and he was.

"I knew you would be asking her to marry you…_real soon, _and just in case you decided not to invite me, I came."

I only stared at him.

"I'm guessing you didn't get my message,"

"Yea, I did, that's why I said just in case," he said, smiling as he sipped his coffee.

I only walked over to the coffee brewer and poured me a cup.

"So where's Hinata?" I repeated the question.

"Oh, she went to go get the rugrat."

I only rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" I yelled as his eyes stared at me.

"Are you glowing?"

"Don't girls only do that?"

"No, with your dingy aura that little bit of happiness shines through, _brightly." _

I only turned away from him.

"Awww, my little brother is finally getting married and has finally found love. Mom would be proud."

"I guess I am happy," I said dreamily staring up at the ceiling.

"Ding, you got it bad,"

"Would you stop picking on me, gosh," I said pushing him away playfully. Even though I was ready to kill my brother sometimes, he still and always will be my brother and I'll love him no matter what.

I heard the keys jingling outside the door. I ran towards the door and opened it. Pulling Hinata close into a hug and kissing her lips sweetly. She was surprised by my actions.

"Sasuke, your back" she said happily.

"Hey J," I said messing up the boys hair.

He smiled at me.

"Itachi this is—" before I could Itachi ran up to the boy examining his face. Jalen only stared at the strange man.

"Itachi?" I questioned.

He got up and looked at me with a sour face.

"Are you serious, Sasuke?"

I only looked at him confused.

"He looks just like you; maybe not the eyes but ever other feature fits you,"

Hinata and I only looked at Jalen who stood still confused, just as we were.

"Look he even as your chicken hair style," he said touching the kids hair.

I looked at Hinata and looked at me.

"She had artificial insemination, Itachi," I said matter-of-factly wondering what he was getting at.

"Sasuke, you've giving sperm before remember when you had that motorcycle accident to make sure the Uchiha names lived on, incase…" I stopped him, thinking.

"Hinata, where'd you go to get—"

"Cross town the sperm bank off of Chidori Lane," she said and my eyes grew wide.

"But what are the chances?" I said my mind racing with all kinds of thoughts.

"Do you have the paper they give you, that tells you about the guy sperm you'll be using?"

She nodded.

And I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. There was a chance probably one in a million. Scratch that zillion that he could be my son and for some reason I could feel the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, decades, centuries seemed to pass before she came out with the piece of paper that would tell us. if I remember all my answers to the survey they gave us…I—we would know the truth about Jalen's dad and we would be the true white picket fence family.

I unfolded the paper and…

T.B.C

Review for continuation. It's almost over is Jalen's Sasuke son? I don't know, yet what do you think?


	17. Forever

Thanks for all the review and support.

_**Forever**_

I could feel the paper slip out of my hands as overjoyedness came from within me. I smiled and looked at Hinata then at Jalen, then Itachi.

"Was I right or was I right?" Itachi said beaming a satisfied smile.

"H-He's…" Hinata's words were caught in her throat and I knew what she was thinking. Her eyes started to water as she looked at me in surprise.

I nodded, confirming her worry just in case she thought it wasn't real. I reached out my arms to hug her. She jumped into my arms and I gripped her tight. Moments in life like this make everything bad that happens worthwhile. Setting her back down I wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Mommy, why you crying?" Jalen asked moving between me and her. I only looked at the little boy as Hinata picked him up.

"I'm so happy," she said.

He only smiled at her giving her a big hug.

"Jalen, you know I will always be here for you, right?" he nodded his vigorously.

"Yea, you are mommy's prince, who's come to save her," I only smiled at his response. I didn't know whether I should tell him I was his father. He seemed happy that I was in his life but finding out your father just appeared out the blue could mean anything to a kid his age.

"Well, did you know that Sasuke really likes you and your mom super-oouber much?" Itachi interjected, "Well you won't believe that why he really is here to stay forever?"

Jalen looked eager, ready to bounce out of Hinata's arms as Itachi kept him in suspense.

"What? What? What?"

"He wanted to see his little boy grow up," he said plainly touching the little's boy head. I gulped down the mucus in my throat hoping he wouldn't hate me after this.

"Really?" the tone of his voice didn't indicate if he was upset or cheerful about this new information.

He looked at me then Hinata who gave him a reassuring nod, that everything would be okay.

"You my daddy?" he said pointing at me confusing on his face as he still tried to process this new found information.

"Yes, I am and I'm—" my word were pushed out of my body in an instant as I felt the body of the little boy on my leg.

"I'm happy you came back," he said sweetly gripping my leg tighter.

"Don't wory I'll never leave you again," I said lifting him off the ground and hugging him.

It felt…

Surreal.

I had a son.

I have a son.

And his name is Jalen.

And his mother is my fiancée, Hinata Hyuga.

I closed my eyes taking everything that had happened to me, recently. Everything.

And happy I was now.

How happy I'd never thought I would be.

How happiness comes in the oddest ways.

And how sometimes you just have to chase your happiness or it might just run away from you.

"Mommy, guess what, we have a new family member." He said cheerfully skipping around Hinata in a circle.

"I know Jalen, I know," she said looking at and I couldn't help but to look at her.

Time had went by and we decided to celebrate by eating at home as a family. Words couldn't describe this moment.

The moment that would last forever.

The moment that people only dreamed of happing to them.

The moment where everything in life didn't matter because you were just that…happy.

Nine o' clock rolled around and Jalen was so uneager to go to bed.

"But who's going to keep you guys company," he said sweetly as Hinata started ti tuck him in.

"We'll keep each other company…and want some more good news. You're going to be the ring barrel at our wedding."

Hinata's tucking in skills needed some work because was out of bed and jumping for joy at the recent news.

"I love you, Mommy," Jalen said finally when we finally got him back into bed after about twenty minutes of trying to catch him.

"I love you too, Jalen," she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you daddy," his words caught me off guard and I looked at the little boy who I knew now as my son.

"I love you too,…son," as I placed my lips on his forehead. The tear that escaped my eye was uncontrollable.

I couldn't help but be happy.

I think that might be the end. Might do an epilogue for the wedding but don't know yet.

* * *

Review! Tell me if you liked it? Loved it? Hated it?


End file.
